Just a waste of time
by summersnowflakes
Summary: just a waste of time... hehe... i'm not good in summaries...
1. chapter one: dates

_**JUST A WASTE OF TIME**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime naruto or any of the characters in it.

**Author's note:** **this fanfic is a really a waste of time. I know that it is not really great because I am only new in writing fanfics and this is my first attemp to write a Naruto fiction that's why im apologizing if the characters are very OOC. This is different from the real story in the anime. Here they are not ninjas. Well.. I am warning you that this fic is a no,no…**

Okay on with the fic…

Chapter one: dates

SCHOOL

It is now the first day of classes. A girl with a pink hair that looks like cherry blossoms that is blowing like the wind while she's running fast in the corridors of their school. She has green emerald eyes, pale skin and only an average girl. She is simple. She wears their school uniform, a white blouse with a necktie that is color red, a skirt that is color red also and a 3 inch high heeled black shoes.

Sakura: "gosh! I am late"(catching her breath)

Kakashi: and why miss pinkie?

Sakura: sorry (she said sadly)

Kakashi: ok just sit down And now let us start our lesson but before it I am going to introduce to you our new student a genius prince Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: hi

Kakashi: now you may sit beside our princess ** your majesty **

Sasuke: ok

And sasuke sit beside sakura (the princess) sakura give sasuke a sweet smile but sasuke ignored her

Sakura???????

Sasuke: hmmp……….

Kakashi: is there any problem ms. Haruno Sakura ?

After 2 days…..

Kakashi: we have a talent contest!

Boys: yippee !

Kakashi: only for girls

Boys: aww!

Kakashi: but don't worry boys you'll be the judges

And the girls prepared they wore gown exept sakura …

Ino: hey sakura why are u like that ?

Sakura: why is there something wrong w/ me

Ino; why don't fix your self…

_Ino dance and sakura just play a guitar and sing_ **_love moves in mysterious ways_**

_**Love moves in mysterious ways**_

_**It's always so surprising**_

_**How love appears over the horizon**_

_**I love you for the rest of my days**_

_**But still it's a mystery of how you ever came to me**_

_**Which only proved love moves in mysterious ways …**.._

Sasuke: bravo sakura! Bravo bravo ! (claps)

Sakura: thank you !

Ino: that's great sakura

Sakura: thanks !

Sasuke: I like her I think she should win ( whispering to the other judge , rock lee )

Rock lee: ya' your right

Sasuke: and she's beautiful ,she has a tantalizing eyes , cute lips

Rock lee: the only thing that I fond wrong in her is she has a long forehead

Sasuke: no, you are wrong it's not long it's big

Rock lee: long

Sasuke: big ok that's enough

Gaara: it's not enough! Its W-I-D-E!

Emcee: and our winner is **Haruno Sakura**

Rock lee: we are both right

Gaara: is this a biggest forehead contest?

Rocklee: no! it's the the longest!

**Few min. ago**

Sasuke & rock lee: can I take you 4 a dinner

Sakura: why don't the 3 of us go there 2gether so …. Who's treat?

Sasuke & rock lee: mine of course my dear

Rock lee: mine

Sasuke: mine

Rock lee: mine

Sasuke: mine

Rock lee: mine

Sasuke: mine

Rock lee: mine

Sasuke: mine

Rock lee: mine

Sasuke: mine

Rock lee: mine

Sasuke: mine

Sakura: alright mine!

Sasuke & rock lee: ok

Gaara: ahemmm! Excuse me… can I have you're forehead? Pls… mine!mine!mine! the forehead is only MINE! â˜º

Sakura: in only one condition… you'll not use "SAPAK-SOSO" or "SAPAK-YOU" echiee in me.

Gaara: OKIEE-DOKIEE…

Author: sorry if I am insulting sakura that much… I already warned you that this fic is only a waste of time…

DINNER DATE

Gaara: Tell me!tell me!tell me!

Tell me!tell me!tell me!

Tell me!tell me!tell me!

What is the size of you're forehead!

Sasuke: Oh My God! Can you pls. Stop that forehead thing!

We can talk about "EYEBROWS!"

Rock Lee: OUCH! And excuse me Gaara… you're not invited in this date thing so why are you here?

Gaara: so what! I want that thing! points her index finger to Sakura

Sakura: WHAT! You want me! My precious, beautiful and sexy body! I cannot allow you for doing that!

Gaara: EEW! I don't want you're body! Only you're forehead! suddenly whispers to Sakura what is you're secret that you have that big, long and wide forehead?

Sakura: can you please SHUT UP!

Sasuke: I said stop that forehead thing! Change the conversation to EYEBROW!

Gaara: It's not fair! I DON'T HAVE ANY!

Sakura: yeah! And the one who can only relate on this subject is…

Suddenly the three look at Rock lee…

Rock lee: ahemmm… can we start to get the menu and our orders.

And their dinner date lasted until 4am…

Sakura: I think we all have to go straight to our homes because it is really late now…

Gaara: actually it's too early for breakfast..

Sasuke and rock lee: ha ha! Very funny!

Sakura: hey! But we can go jogging! Sasuke and Rock lee sweatdrop

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

SAKURA'S HOUSE/ROOM

Sakura: Holy crap! I am so tired…

Sakura's mom: and why? You only sat there!

Sakura: are you crazy mom! Who can sit that longer! It's 10 hrs. straight!

Sakura's mom: you're the one who's crazy… why don't you told you're friends that it's already late and you have to go home!

Sakura: they are not listening to me! They keep telling FOREHEAD! FOREHEAD! FOREHEAD echiee things! Specially Gaara! And Sasuke keeps changing the subject to EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS! EYEBROWS echiee things!

Suddenly the phone rings and Sakura answered it.

Sakura: hello! Haruno residence!

Naruto: hello Sakura! Can I invite you to a dinner date? Pls….

Sakura: oh… I am very sorry but I am so tired and I have many thing to do and to deal with…

Naruto: is that so… maybe next time. Sayonnara!

Sakura: ok! Sayonnara!

Sakura's mom: and who's that? Another admirer?

Sakura: mom!

Sakura's mom: alright young lady. You go to the grocery store because there is no food and instant ramen left.

Sakura: ok! Do I have a choice…..?

Then Sakura changed from her pajamas to a simple white shirt with pink spaghetti strap outside and a white skirt. Then she says goodbye to her mom and headed to the grocery store. After buying foods from the grocery she headed straight to their house. While on her way she accidentally bump on someone that is running so fast.

Sakura: OUCH! You better watch where you're goin'!

Neji: oh my! I am so sorry princess!

Sakura: hey Neji! What'z up! And don't call me princess… you sounds like our stupid sensei Kakashi!

Neji: alright my majesty!

Sakura: NEJI!

Neji: sorry!sorry!

Sakura: by the way. Why are you on a hurry!

Neji: I am goin' to join the contest of the most weirdest eyes on the world!

Sakura: really! Is there the widest forehead contest!

Neji: sorry! But none! But there is a contest for the weirdest eyebrow.

Sakura: I think you're informing the wrong person.

Neji: hehehe! But you're eyebrow is also weird. coz it's also color pink.

Sakura: haha! Very funny!

Neji: I am wondering if the color of the hair in you're underarm is also…

Sakura: SHUT UP! WILL YOU! LAST NIGHT MY FOREHEAD! NOW THE HAIR IN MY UNDERARM! WHAT WILL BE THE NEXT!

Neji: alright!alright! calm down! I'm sorry!

Sakura: you should be!

Neji: well… better get goin'! ja ne!

Sakura: Sayonnara!

SASUKE'S HOUSE

Sasuke's mom: why are you late?

Sasuke: mom just shut up!

Sasuke's mom: HOW DARE YOU! I've done everything for you! I cooked food for you! Washes your clothes!….

Sasuke: blah!blah!blah! I'm just gonna go for a little walk!

Sasuke's mom: what! Wait! I'm talking to you! Young man! Come back here!

Unfortunately Sasuke didn't heard his mom's call… while walking he saw Sakura.

Sasuke: hello princess!

Sakura: oh it's you Sasuke! And please don't call me princess coz I am not.

Sasuke: ok! If that's what you want. But would you mind if I'll call you Sakura-chan?

Sakura: of course it is… after all were friends…

Sasuke: you don't mind if I invite you to eat lunch, would you?

Sakura: of course not!

Sasuke: don't worry it's my treat… hey let me take those stuffs…

Sakura: thanks.

Then Sasuke brought Sakura to a fancy restaurant.

Sakura: isn't this too much. I know the meals here are expensive.

Sasuke: don't worry coz it's worth it.

Sakura???

While the two were eating someone saw them.

Hinata: hey Naruto! Is that Sakura and Sasuke having a lunch date together!

Naruto: what! Where!

Hinata: are they an item now! But it's really fast! Sasuke is only a new student and I thought that you and Sakura is having now an understanding.

Naruto: ….

Hinata: and you know it looks like that the two are having fun…

Naruto: ….

Hinata: and I think they also look like a cute couple…

Naruto: …. thoughts but Sakura told me that she's tired and she has so many things to deal with. What is she doing with that new guy Sasuke!

Hinata: hey Naruto are you ok?

Naruto???

Hinata: earth calling Naruto!

Naruto: huh! Oh! I'm sorry Hinata. Let's go now… where do you want to go…

Hinata: there! Let's go!

Naruto: thoughts I'm gonna ask Sakura about this…

Back to Sasuke and Sakura…

They already finished they're lunch and they are heading back home.

Sakura's house

Sakura: thank you for the nice lunch Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: it's nothing Sakura-chan… see yah tomorrow! Sayonnara!

Sakura: Ja ne!

Then Sakura enters their house…

Sakura: tadaima!

Sakura's mom: young lady you're back!

Then suddenly the phone rings…

Sakura: hello! Haruno residence!

Naruto: hi Sakura! It's Naruto!

Sakura: oh it's you Naruto!

Naruto: did yah make-up you're mind now… can you come with a dinner date with me?

Sakura: ah…

Sakura's mom: ah… Sakura… after we eat lunch do the laundry and clean the house… ok?

Sakura: yes mom!

Sakura: I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot go coz I have so many things to do…

Naruto: but you can go with the new guy huh!

Sakura??? HUH? Who's new guy…

Naruto: the Uchiha one!

Sakura: ah! Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: and now your calling him Sasuke-kun! But you'd never call your best friend Naruto-kun!

Sakura's mom: sakura! Stop that now and eat lunch! You have many thing to do…

Sakura??? yes mom! I'll call you again later! Bye!

Sakura: mom! I've already ate lunch…

Again the phone rings…

Sakura: Naruto! I TOLD YOU I'M GONNA CALL YOU AGAIN LATER! SAYO----

Gaara: HI PRINCESS WIDE FOREHEAD! IT'S ME THE CUTEST GAARA!

Sakura: EEW! YUCKY! and don't ever call me PRINCESS FOREHEAD! You BASTARD!

Gaara: I'm sorry! I just want to invite you----

Sakura: sorry but I have so many things to do…

Gaara: but-----

Sakura: and I have to find a job to earn money!

Gaara: it's abou-----

Sakura: or my mom will kill me!

Gaara: but---

Sakura: and---

Gaara: IT'S A SINGING CONTEST! AND WHO EVER WINS WILL HAVE A PRICE! A MONEY! DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME! OR NOT! IF NO -----

Sakura: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ALREADY!

Gaara: COZ YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A CHANCE!

Sakura: DON'T SHOUT!

Gaara: ok! So do you wanna go!

Sakura: of course!

Gaara: let's meet at the mall!

Sakura: ok! I'll be there at 5:00 pm…

Gaara: perfect! The contest will start at 6:00…

Sakura: bye! hangs the phone

Gaara: at last! I can…………

To be continued….


	2. chapter two: contest

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or any characters on it. If I own it, it will be just a waste of time.

**Chapter two: contest**

Gaara: at last I can be close to Sakura! Wahahaha!

Sakura's house 

Sakura: mom… I am going out with my friend Gaara to join a singing contest and to earn some money. Is it okay with you?

Sakura's mom: it's alright my dear… just do you're best to win the contest okay?

Sakura: yes mom! Sayonara!

After that Sakura meets Gaara for the contest.

Sakura: hello Gaara!

Gaara: hi Sakura! Are you ready for the contest?

Sakura: yeah! Are you gonna join?

Gaara: yes… what's the title of your song.

Sakura: I'm going to sing "beautiful"

Gaara: wow! That song is great! And it fits you well because you have a…

Sakura: a beautiful forehead!

Gaara: no! no! a face!

Sakura: really…! You're just saying that 'coz you're afraid that I'll get mad at you!

Gaara: it's not like that! You are really beauty and I'm the best!

Sakura: what! It is supposed to be the beast! Not the best!

Gaara: do I look like a beast? I'm very cute to be a beast!

Sakura: don't lie… it's bad……

Gaara: shut up! Hey! We still have more time before the contest will start… what do you want to do?

Sakura: hmmmm… I want to eat…

Gaara: ok! My treat 'coz you treat me last night to a dinner date…

Sakura: but you're not supposed to be there. By the way, how do you know that we're there?

Gaara: 'coz… I had a vision!

Sakura: vision… vision…

Gaara: where do you want to eat?

Sakura: at the ramen store only…

Gaara: ok! Let's get going…

Ramen store 

Gaara: what do you want to eat?

Sakura: only ramen…

Gaara: ahh… 2 ramen…

While Sakura and Gaara we're eating, someone saw them again…

Ino: hey Naruto! Is that Sakura and Gaara eating together? Are they an item now?

Naruto: what! Where!

Ino: there! Look at them! It looks like that they are having fun!

Naruto: thoughts but…. But….. Sakura told me she has many things to do! Now! SHE IS WITH THAT WEIRD GUY! HMPH!

Ino: hey! Are you alright! Let's go there now!

Naruto: let's just go to a fancy restaurant…

Ino; but… you said you want to go to the ra---

Naruto: let's go!

After that Naruto pushes Ino in another direction…

Gaara: hey Sakura! Is that Naruto and Ino?

Sakura: huh? thoughts OMG! OMG! I told Naruto that I have many things to do that's why I cannot come with him… he'll get mad if he sees me!

Sakura: ah… Gaara! Let's go now! Maybe the contest will now begin…

Then Sakura and Gaara went back for the contest.

Sakura: do you think we'll have to sign our names first?

Gaara: don't worry… I already did that…

Host: the contest will start after 5 mins. All contestants get ready now…

After 5 mins……

Host: good evening ladies and gentlemen. May I call on our 1st contestant Ms. Sakura…

Sakura: what! I'm the first…

Gaara: go now and do you're best! Good luck! You can do it…

Sakura: thanks… I'll do my best.

Then Sakura approaches the stage. Everybody clap their hands especially Gaara!

Then Sakura begins.

Everyday is so wonderful 

_**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe**_

_**Now and then I get insecure**_

_**For all the fame I'm so ashamed **_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes words can't bring me down**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**To all you're friends your delirious**_

_**So consumed to all your doom**_

_**Trying hard to fill the emptiness**_

_**The piece is gone, the puzzle is undone**_

_**You are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring you down**_

_**You are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes words can't bring you down**_

_**So don't you bring her down today**_

_**We are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring us down**_

_**We are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes words can't bring us down**_

_**So don't you bring us down today**_

_**So don't you bring me down…**_

Today… 

Everybody is in an awe after Sakura sang that song… she sang it very great… after that the audience clap their hands and Sakura bow and return to where she and Gaara sitting.

Gaara: wow! That's great Sakura! And you sang it very nice… you really had a beautiful voice…

Sakura: thanks… I'll take that as a compliment…

Host: thank you contestant no.1, that's a beautiful song just like it's title… and now. For ou 2nd contestant. May I call on Mr. Gaara…

Sakura: hey Gaara! It's now you're turn… good luck!

Gaara: thanks…

Then like Sakura, Gaara came up on stage. Everybody also clap their hands then Gaara started to sing…

_**I love the way you look at me**_

_**I feel the pain you place inside**_

_**You lock me up inside your dirty cage**_

_**Well I'm alone inside your mind**_

_**I'd like to teach you all the rules**_

_**I get to see them set in stone**_

_**I like it when you chain me to bed**_

_**Well the you're secrets never shown**_

Everyone cheered wildly as he began to sing the chorus.

_**I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me**_

_**No **_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's it even**_

_**I love the way you break my skin**_

_**I feel the hate you place inside**_

_**I need to get you're voice out of my head**_

'_**coz I'm the guy you'll never find**_

_**I think you know all of the rules**_

_**There's no expressions on you're face**_

_**I hope that someday you will let me go**_

_**Release me from my dirty cage**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me**_

_**No **_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's it even**_

_**You and me**_

_**I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do **_

_**I have control of you**_

_**I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do **_

_**I have control of you**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me**_

_**No **_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's it even**_

_**You and me**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

You're not the one for me, no 

Then Gaara bowed… the audience cheers, the other claps… then Gaara return where Sakura is.

Sakura: hey Gaara! That is a great one! You rocks…

Gaara: thanks! Just one of my favorite song…

Then after some contestants the host starts to announce the winner.

Host: and the winner in this singing contest is a tie… contestants no.1 and 2… please come up on stage.

Then Gaara and Sakura came up on stage. Everybody clap and cheer. The host congratulate them and gave their price.

Sakura: that is really fun! Maybe you can invite me again when there is a new singing contest that you know.

Gaara: why not! It's really an opportunity to be with you beauty…

Sakura: hehe… thank you best!

Gaara: hey! That's a cute pet name… maybe I'll just call you beauty always…

Sakura: if that's what you want?

Gaara: where do you want to go now?

Sakura: maybe straight to home, 'coz I told my mom that I'll be back soon and I have to cook dinner for us.

Gaara: alright… I'll just accompany you. If it's ok with you?

Sakura: sure! It's an opportunity to be with you best!

Gaara: hey that's my line!

Then Sakura and Gaara went to Sakura's house.

Sakura's house 

Sakura; see you tomorrow best! Hehe…

Gaara: sayonara beauty!

After saying goodbyes and farewells Sakura enters her house and is greeted by her mother.

Sakura's mom: hello young lady! What's up… did you get the price?

Sakura: of coarse! Here…

Sakura: ok… you can start cooking our dinner now…

Suddenly the phone rings…

Sakura: hello! Haruno residence….

Naruto: hi Sakura! Can I invite you again… please come now…

Sakura: sorry Naruto but I have to---

Naruto: alright! Alright! Bye!

Then Naruto hangs up the phone.

Naruto: she has time for other guys but nothing for her bestfriend… then he remembered the past…

To be continued…


End file.
